Between You And I
by Diary1412
Summary: "Selamat malam, semoga aku ada dimimpimu Aku mencintamu DO Kyungsoo!" bisik Luhan tepat ditelinga Kyungsoo sembari tersenyum lebar ketika mengucapkan kata-kataitu (Bad Summary) It's HanSoo slight Kaisoo & HunHan EXO Couple! Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

Main Pair : Luhan X Kyungsoo (HanSoo)

Slight : Hunhan-KaiSoo

Boy X Boy

DLDR ~_~

Story Is Begin

.

.

"_Saranghae Kyungsoo"_

"_Nado Saranghae, Hyung"_

Semua berjalan begitu saja sejak insiden 1 minggu yang lalu, tepatnya saat berakhirnya syuting_ music_ _video_ _drama wolf_. Luhan dan Kyungsoo semakin akrab setelah syuting drama tersebut berakhir dan sekarang saat semua member EXO akan bersiap-siap untuk pulang dari Music Bank, Luhan dan Kyungsoo menghilang.

Ke 10 member EXO tidak begitu memperdulikan urusan Luhan dan Kyungsoo karena mereka sudah terbiasa pulang kedorm terlebih dahulu tanpa Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Dan anehnya tidak ada yang mencurigai kedekatan mereka.

_._

Luhan dan Kyungsoo terlihat tengah menikmati percakapan mereka disebuah cafe tentunya mereka memakai kacamata hitam dan jaket untuk menutupi identitas asli mereka, bisa gawat kalau salah seorang fans mereka menyadari dua member EXO tengah berada di cafe.

Bisa-bisa cafe tersebut berubah fungsi menjadi fans signing. Tentunya Luhan maupun Kyungsoo tidak ingin hal tersebut terjadi karena mereka tidak ingin melewatkan kebersamaan mereka yang terbilang sangat jarang walaupun mereka satu group.

"Kyungsoo-ah bagaimana keadaan bahumu?"tanya Luhan dengan aksen China-nya. Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya bertanda kalau ia baik-baik saja, sejujurnya ini adalah kali kelima Luhan menanyakan prihal bahunya yang sedikit nyeri ketika harus melakukan adegan terhempas kesetumpuk kardus.

Luhan menghela napas. "Aku sungguh menyesal" sesal Luhan, Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan. Menurut Kyungsoo, Luhan terlalu berlebihan dengan keadaan bahunya.

"Hyung, bahuku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu menyesal, aku tau kau tidak sengaja" ujar Kyungsoo seraya mengangkat wajah Luhan yang tertunduk. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Cukup lama hingga keduanya mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain.

Kyungsoo maupun Luhan merasakan ada getaran aneh pada diri mereka saat pandangan mereka bertemu beberapa menit.

"Err, sepertinya kita sudah cukup lama disini. Kajja, kita pulang hyung" Kyungsoo mulai membuka percakapan yang tadi hening. Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya, ia menganggukan kepalanya lalu beranjak berdiri mengikuti Kyungsoo dari belakang.

"Kyungsoo-ah, saranghae" ucap Luhan tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat itu, ia lalu tersenyum canggung. "Nado hyung, kajja kita naik mobil" ajak Kyungsoo seraya menarik Luhan masuk kedalam mobil.

Luhan mengumpat dalam hatinya. Bisa-bisanya ia mengatakan hal itu kepada Kyungsoo yang notabene sudah menjadi milik Kai dan ia juga sudah menjadi milik Sehun. Awalnya, Luhan senang setengah mati ketika mendengar Kyungsoo juga mencintainya, tapi seketika ia sadar kalau Kyungsoo hanya menganggapnya sebagai hyung-nya. Itu saja.

Tapi kenapa menyakitkan.

Ayolah, Luhan kau sudah punya Sehun untuk apa kau memikirkan Kyungsoo?

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa Luhan sering melamun sejak kejadian di cafe tadi. "Hyung, apakah kau sakit?" tanya Kyungsoo sembari meletakkan tangannya kedahi Luhan.

"tidak panas. Kau ada masalah hyung? Kalau kau mau ceritakan saja padaku" sambung Kyungsoo penuh perhatian. Luhan merutuk dalam hatinya, kenapa Kyungsoo begitu perhatian kepadanya membuatnya menjadi sedikit salah tingkah.

Kyungsoo merogoh sakunya mencari smartphone miliknnya. "sepertinya aku harus menghubungi Sehun" gumam Kyungsoo yang masih terdengar jelas ditelinga Luhan. Luhan memegang tangan Kyungsoo lalu mengambil smartphone Kyungsoo.

Lantas Kyungsoo kaget dengan sikap Luhan yang tak biasa hari ini. "Jangan hubungi Sehun. Aku tidak apa-apa Kyungsoo-ah, Aku hanya butuh istirahat"tegas Luhan, Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti. "kau harusnya bilang dari tadi hyung, kau tahu aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu" jelas Kyungsoo membuat Luhan menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

Luhan mengacak rambut Kyungsoo gemas. "kau terlalu berlebihan, Kyungsoo-ah" ucap Luhan seraya tertawa. Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, Luhan kembali menatap gemas namja bermata bulat itu. "kau menyebalkan hyung"

Luhan menghentikan tawanya lalu menatap Kyungsoo serius. "maafkan aku, aku hanya bercanda"

Suasana mendadak hening.

Kyungsoo pun tertawa cukup keras karena berhasil mengerjai Luhan, ia tak menyangka Luhan akan bereaksi seperti itu. Ekspresi Luhan sekarang membuat Kyungsoo kembali tertawa keras, Luhan menjitaki kepala Kyungsoo gemas dengan tingkah lucu namja bermata bulat itu.

.

"Kami Pulang!" teriak Kyungsoo setibanya didalam dorm EXO tapi tak ada yang menyahuti teriakannya. Luhan terkekeh melihat mata Kyungsoo yang membulat sempurna ketika ia tengah kesal. "mereka sekarang pasti sudah terlelap, sebaiknya kau segera kekamar Kyungsoo-ah" ujar Luhan seraya tersenyum.

Luhan lalu menepuk bahu Kyungsoo lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Sehun. Kyungsoo memperhatikan Luhan sampai Luhan masuk kedalam kamarnya. Ia menghembuskan napas panjang, ia merasa ada getaran aneh didadanya ketika Luhan menyentuhnya.

.

.

Kyungsoo meregangkan otot kakinya, ia sekarang telah menyelesaikan performance 'Why So Serious' milik Sunbaenya bersama Baekhyun, Luhan, Chen dan juga Sehun di Music Bank, Ia bersama yang lain mendapat pujian dari Idol lain karena membawakannya dengan sempurna.

Kyungsoo merasakan dingin dipipi kanannya, ternyata seseorang membawakan botol minuman dingin untuknya. Orang itu duduk disamping Kyungsoo sembari tersenyum lebar, Kyungsoo mengambil dengan senang hati botol minuman itu. "Gomawo Luhan Hyung" ujar Kyungsoo lalu meneguk botol minuman itu sampai isinya habis.

"minum saja minumanku, kau tampak kehausan sekali" ujar Luhan seraya menawarkan minumannya, Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya lalu nyengir. "Aniya Hyung, ini sudah cukup" balas Kyungsoo.

Luhan mengangguk. "suaramu bagus sekali" ucap Luhan membuka percakapan yang tadi mendadak hening. Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Luhan lalu tersenyum kecil "ah dibandingkan Baekhyun hyung dan Chen Hyung, aku masih kalah jauh" Kyungsoo merendah, Luhan mengacak rambut Kyungsoo.

"kau tetap yang terbaik bagiku"

Kyungsoo menatap Luhan kaget begitu juga dengan Luhan yang tampak kaget dengan ucapannya sendiri. "Gomawo Hyung" ujar Kyungsoo ragu. "eung, Ayo balik ke van semua member sudah menunggu kita" kata Luhan seraya menarik tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengekor dari belakang, ia masih terpikir ucapan Luhan yang tadi. Entahlah Luhan menjadi aneh sekarang kepadanya dan juga ia kadang tak sengaja melihat Luhan tengah menatapnya. Apa mungkin hanya perasaannya saja?

Oh ayolah Luhan sudah mempunyai Sehun untuk apa Kyungsoo memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak?

"Kyungsoo-ah apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan. Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya berharap Luhan tidak menanyakan apa-apa lagi kepadanya. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya tidak percaya kalau Kyungsoo memang baik-baik saja melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang sedikit pucat dan bingung?

Luhan dan Kyungsoo sudah berada divan.

Luhan duduk disamping Sehun dan Kyungsoo duduk di yang paling belakang bersama dengan Kai.

Sehun tampak bermanja-manja dengan Luhan, lihat saja tingkah maknae EXO itu ia tengah merayu Luhan agar menemaninya membeli bubble tea ketika telah sampai di dorm setelah mendapat anggukan kecil dari Luhan, ia langsung mencium bibir Luhan lalu tidur dibahu Luhan. How nice.

Kyungsoo membuang muka melihat pemandangan ketika Sehun mencium bibir Luhan terselip perasaan tidak suka melihat kedekatan mereka. Kai mengelus pipi Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo mau tak mau melihat Kai. "waeyo Kai?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung, bagaimana tidak? Tidak biasanya Dance machine EXO tersebut bersikap manja didepan banyak orang apalagi didepan manager.

"katakan apa maumu Jong in-ah" ujar Kyungsoo mulai gemas melihat tingkah Kai yang membuatnya semakin bingung. "ayolah hyung, aku ingin kau menciumku sebelum aku tertidur" rajuk Kai seraya memegang bibir kissable milik Kyungsoo.

"atau kau mau aku serang ketika sampai dikamar?" Kai mengeluarkan smirknya membuat Kyungsoo bergedik. Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kai lalu

**Chu **

Kyungsoo mencium bibir Kai tidak begitu lama, tapi Kai malah memperlama ciuman itu dengan menekan tengkuk Kyungsoo. "eungh Kai" desah Kyungsoo tidak begitu keras agar member lain tidak mendengarnya.

"Ya! Kai kau jangan berbuat mesum di van nanti saja saat tiba di drom" Kyungsoo dan Kai segera menjauhkan diri saat mendapat peringatan dari Luhan. Kyungsoo menghela napas lega, Luhan menatap mereka sebentar lalu membuang muka.

"Hyung, kau menganggu saja" gerutu Kai. Kyungsoo tidak memperdulikan gerutuan Kai, ia malah memperhatikan ekspresi Luhan yang tampak begitu marah.

Apa apa dengannya? Batin Kyungsoo.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam tapi Kyungsoo masih berada didapur untuk membuat sesuatu. Terdengar senandung kecil dari mulut Kyungsoo, tampaknya pemuda ini tengah berbahagia.

**Sreet.**

Kyungsoo terhenti mengaduk masakannya saat ia merasakan dua buah tangan besar tengah memeluk perutnya dari belakang. Awalnya Ia mengira kalau yang memeluknya adalah Kai karena Kai memang sangat suka memeluknya dari belakang, akan tetapi pikiran itu seketika menghilang karena Ia mencium bau parfum yang Ia yakini bukan parfum Kai.

Pelukan ini terasa hangat. Sungguh.

"Eung" Kyungsoo mematikan kompor gasnya lalu melepaskan tangan yang melilit tubuhnya dengan lembut. Tapi ia langsung menghentikannya saat orang yang memeluknya berbicara. "biarkan seperti ini, sebentar saja"gumam orang itu tepat ditelinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.

Orang yang memeluknya adalah Luhan. Xi Luhan.

Jantung Kyungsoo berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya karena Luhan semakin erat memeluknya. Ia dapat mendengar dengan sangat jelas deru nafas Luhan dan juga merasakan hembusan nafas Luhan yang mengenai tengkuk dan lehernya.

"Hyung, Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyungsoo. Posisi mereka tetap seperti tadi, Luhan memeluk Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo yang diam ditempat. Luhan tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Kyungsoo, ia malah mencium tengkuk Kyungsoo membuat mata bulat Kyungsoo menjadi semakin bulat.

Luhan makin menggila mencium tengkuk Kyungsoo, sekarang ia tengah memasukkan kedua tangan besarnya kedalam baju Kyungsoo mencari dua buah gundukan kecil Kyungsoo. Ia lalu meremas puting mungil itu lalu memilinnya membuat sang pemilik mendesah tertahan.

Luhan menarik Kyungsoo agar mereka saling berhadapan, Ia langsung meraup bibir kissable milik Kyungsoo tanpa ada perlawanan dari Kyungsoo. Malah Kyungsoo membalas ciuman itu, Luhan yang merasa direpon memperdalam ciuman itu dengan menekan tengkuk Kyungsoo.

Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama dan terhenti ketika Luhan menjilati bibir Kyungsoo dan beralih mencium serta mengigit leher putih Kyungsoo. Memberi beberapa tanda merah disekitar leher putih Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berani bersumpah demi pororo yang ia cintai sampai saat sekarang kalau otaknya menyuruhnya untuk menghentikan aksi mesum Luhan karena Luhan sudah mempunyai Sehun dan ia juga sudah mempunyai Kai.

"Akhhh~" desahan Kyungsoo mulai terdengar ke telinga Luhan saat Luhan memberi tanda dileher Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu dibawah tengah berdiri tegak sempurna . Luhan yang mengetahui Kyungsoo sudah terangsang, menyeringai.

Luhan beralih memegangi junior mungil Kyungsoo yang tampak sudah menegang lalu melepas celana pendek yang Kyungsoo kenakan. Ia megandahkan matanya menatap mata Kyungsoo seolah meminta izin, Kyungsoo mengangguk ragu seraya mengigit bibir bawahnya.

**Kruyukkkk~**

Mereka langsung menghentikan aktifitas mereka yang hampir mencapai klimaks saat mendengar suara perut dari Kyungsoo. Luhan tertawa kecil lalu mengendong Kyungsoo menuju meja makan lalu mendudukannya, Kyungsoo hanya menundukkan kepalanya menahan malu.

Ia mengutuk perutnya yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi padahal ia tengah mencapai puncaknya dengan Luhan. Persetan dengan perutnya yang lapar.

"Sepertinya kau harus makan, Kyungsoo-ah" ujar Luhan seraya mengambil makanan yang dimasak oleh Kyungsoo tadi. Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, namja bermata bulat itu masih saja mengumpat dalam hatinya menyesali perbuatan yang ia lakukan dengan Luhan tadi.

Luhan meletakkan sepiring spaghetti dan segelas air minum dihadapan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mau tak mau mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap makanan yang terhidang dihadapannya, nafsu makannya mendadak hilang karena terus mengingat perbuatan gila yang ia lakukan bersama Luhan.

"Mau aku suapi?" tawar Luhan yang membuat mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna. Luhan tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Kyungsoo yang terlihat menggemaskan baginya. "Tidak usah hyung, aku bisa sendiri" ujar Kyungsoo dengan intonasi yang cepat, terlihat jelas kalau dia benar-benar gugup.

Kyungsoo mulai memakan makanannya dengan cepat, ia merasa sedikit risih karena Luhan terus saja memperhatikannya membuat pipinya memerah dan yang lebih parah jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang dari biasanya. Oh Tidak.

"Kyungsoo-ah, maafkan aku. Aku lepas kendali" ujar Luhan. Kyungsoo langsung berhenti menyendok makanan kemulutnya dan menatap Luhan yang memandangnya cukup intens. Ia dapat merasakan kalau Luhan tengah mengajaknya untuk berbicara secara serius.

Ia meletakkan sendoknya menyudahi aktifitas memakan spaghetti lalu balik menatap Luhan. "Gwenchana hyung, lupakan saja yang tadi" ucapnya, Luhan melirik sekilas ke leher Kyungsoo yang memerah akibat perbuatannya tadi.

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya. "Aku tidak bisa, jujur saja hal ini yang aku tunggu" jelas Luhan sambil tertawa renyah. Dahi Kyungsoo berkerut, bingung dengan penjelasan Luhan yang tidak ia mengerti. "Aku mencintaimu"

Jantung Kyungsoo seakan keluar ketika mendengar perkataan yang meluncur manis dari mulut Luhan.

.

Kyungsoo membuang muka ketika pendangannya bertemu dengan Luhan. Luhan juga melakukan hal yang Kyungsoo lakukan.

Keduanya jadi saling menghindar akibat kejadian malam itu.

Walaupun mereka satu kamar, tidak sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulut keduanya. Sama seperti saat ini, Kyungsoo tengah berbaring dikasurnya membelakangi Luhan dan Sehun yang tengah bermesraan. Pemandangan yang sudah biasa dilihatnya.

Kyungsoo mengumpat dalam hatinya, ia menyesal sangat menyesal kenapa dengan mudahnya memberikan 'tubuhnya' untuk Luhan pada malam itu. Ia juga merasa bersalah kepada Kai, sudah beberapa hari Kyungsoo memilih menghindar dari Kai tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Luhannie hyung, ayo tidur" ajak Sehun sembari menarik tangan Luhan menuju kasur tempat Kyungsoo tengah tidur, tepatnya pura-pura tidur. "Ah, Ne" gumam Luhan.

.

Luhan melirik jam dinding, hari menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi. Ia menoleh kesamping kanannya, ada Sehun yang tengah memeluk guling. Matanya membulat ketika tidak menemukan Kyungsoo diranjangnya?

Kyungsoo kemana?

Luhan langsung beranjak dari kasurnya mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo. Tak biasanya Kyungsoo menghilang pada jam-jam seperti ini. Namja manis itu membuka pintu dengan pelan agar Sehun tidak terbangun dari mimpi indahnya lalu menutupnya. Tampaknya Sehun tertidur cukup pulas.

Ia lalu berjalan menuju dapur, karena biasanya Kyungsoo selalu berada didapur. Luhan tidak menemukan sosok Kyungsoo didapur, ia kemudian berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Tapi hasilnya nihil, Kyungsoo juga tidak ada disana.

"Kyungsoo-ah, kau dimana?"teriak Luhan sedikit nyaring. Ia tidak peduli kalau ada yang terbangun, sekarang yang terpenting ia harus menemukan keberadaan Kyungsoo.

"aku disini, ada apa hyung?"

Luhan membalikkan badannya usai mendengar suara lembut dari belakangnya, terlihat sosok Kyungsoo yang tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi bingung. Luhan langsung memeluk Kyungsoo cukup erat, yang lantas membuat Kyungsoo memukul bahu Luhan karena ia kesulitan bernafas.

"Hyung, lepaskan aku tidak bisa bernafas" ujar Kyungsoo sedikit terbatuk, Luhan mengendurkan pelukannya. "Kau kemana saja? Aku mengkhawatirkamu" kata Luhan tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Kyungsoo.

"aku dari balkon hyung, hyung kau sudah punya Sehun untuk apa kau mengkhawatirkanku?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya seraya melepas pelukan Luhan dari tubuh mungilnya. Kyungsoo merutuk pertanyaan konyolnya.

Luhan mengusap lembut rambut merah Kyungsoo. "sudah berapa kali aku bilang, Aku mencintamu tapi kau tidak pernah membalas ucapanku" jelas Luhan seraya tersenyum.

"kau sudah punya Sehun hyung"

"Aku tahu"

Kyungsoo menghela napas. Namja manis yang berada dihapannya cukup menyebalkan ternyata."Lalu? Kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu?"

"Karena aku lebih mencintai DO Kyungsoo daripada Oh Sehun" jawab Luhan santai.

Kyungsoo kembali menghela napas. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa Luhan santai sekali menjawab pertanyaan darinya, pernyataan cinta bukanlah hal yang bisa dianggap angin lalu apalagi bagi orang seperti dirinya. "Kau menyebalkan hyung"

Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya, ia tampaknya kesal dengan Luhan makanya ia berniat untuk kembali kekamar karena sedari tadi ia hanya melamun dibalkon tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

"Aku serius DO Kyungsoo" tegas Luhan, langkah Kyungsoo berhenti. Ia enggan menoleh kebelakang, ia tak ingin lagi mendengar perkataan konyol yang dilontarkan Luhan untuknya. Baginya ungkapan cinta bukanlah hal yang bisa dipermainkan.

"Hyung, maumu apa?" desis Kyungsoo kesal. Ia merasa lelah dengan semuanya, lelah dengan semua perhatian Luhan kepadanya, lelah dengan semua kata-kata Luhan yang kadang mampu membuatnya terlena dan terbang keawan. Ok ini berlebihan.

Luhan memegang bahu kanan Kyungsoo. "Kau."

"Hyung, Sehun mau kau kemanakan" ucap Kyungsoo frustasi seraya mengacak rambutnya, antara kesal dan gemas.

"Aku akan putus dengannya"

"Kau gila"

"Gila karenamu"

Kyungsoo berdecak, Luhan semakin membuatnya kesal. "Hyung, kenapa kau bisa mencintaiku? Bukankah kau tau aku milik Kai?" tanya Kyungsoo berharap kalau Luhan akan menjawab kalau ia hanya bercanda soal kata-katanya yang tadi.

Luhan menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya tapi bagi Kyungsoo lebih mirip senyuman setan. "memangnya salah kalau aku mencintai seseorang yang sudah mempunyai kekasih?" jawab Luhan. Jantung Kyungsoo berdetak lebih kencang saat ini, karena Luhan menatapnya sangat intens.

"Kau tahu, awalnya aku mengira kalau aku hanya menyukaimu karena kau sangat perhatian kepada semua member dan sekarang aku tidak bisa membantahnya lagi"

"jujur saja, aku cemburu melihatmu bermesraan dengan Kai dan saat itu aku yakin kalau aku mencintaimu." Sambung Luhan seraya menghembuskan napasnya. Kyungsoo mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu hyung, hanya saja aku tak yakin" gumam Kyungsoo. Luhan mengusap lembut rambut merah Kyungsoo dengan sayang. "Karena Kai?" tanya Luhan disambut anggukan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Dan Sehun" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Sejujurnya aku bingung bagaimana memutuskan Sehun" aku Luhan. Kyungsoo menatap warna mata Luhan yang tiba-tiba menjadi merah. "Sehun sangat mencintaiku dan aku berjanji akan selalu berada disampingnya"

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya mendengar penjelasan dari Luhan. "tapi aku malah mencintaimu dan hanya ingin kau selalu berada disampingku bukan Sehun" Kyungsoo terhenyak, malam ini ia mendapat kejutan yang cukup mengejutkan dari Luhan.

"Kau bisa menjadi milikku dan juga Sehun" kata Kyungsoo sontak membuat Luhan menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak ingin menyakiti Sehun, Kai dan Kau"

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya. Jujur saja, ia juga sama seperti Luhan terikat janji dengan orang yang mencintai mereka. "Kau memang yang terbaik Kyungsoo-ah!"

Luhan mencium bibir Kyungsoo lembut seraya memegang pinggang Kyungsoo, ciuman mereka tanpa nafsu hanya ungkapan kasih sayang antara keduanya. Semoga saja tidak ada yang melihat adegan ciuman mereka. Semoga saja.

Ciuman Luhan beralih keleher putih milik Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo menggelinjang geli karena Luhan menggodanya dengan mendesah dibagia telinganya. "Ya! Hyung jangan menggodaku, Akh!~" Kyungsoo mengerang ketika Luhan memberi beberapa tanda merah dilehernya lalu kembali mencium dan melumat bibir tebalnya.

Hanya lumatan kecil, Luhan lalu melepaskan lumatannya lalu menatap kedua mata bulat milik Kyungsoo. "Saranghae Kyungsoo"

"Nado Saranghae Hyung"

END

FF gaje apa ini-_-

Serius ga pede ngepublish fict ini, soalnya ancur banget ;A;

Mohon reviewsnya yaaaaaaaaaa;;;A;;;

Gomawoooo:3


	2. Chapter 2

**_Dhila1412 Present_**

**_._**

_._

_ Luhan And Kyungsoo._

_._

_._

_Perselingkuhan._

_Tidak ada yang mengingkan sebuah kata perselingkuhan menghiasi hubungan percintaan sepasang manusia. Tapi manusia adalah makhluk yang mempunyai nafsu dan salah satu nafus itu adaah tidak pernah puas. Sebenarnya bukan perkara tidak puas tapi sebuah kenyamanan antara satu sama lain dan rasa kasihan untuk tidak menyakiti hati pasangan yang telah diselingkuhi._

_Begitulah mereka, Luhan dan Kyungsoo._

_Keduanya memiliki seseorang yang sangat mencintai mereka dengan sepenuh hati tapi sialnya keduanya malah saling mencintai bahkan berselingkuh dibelakang orang yang mencintai mereka. Tidak ada yang menyangka dan tidak ada yang menduga karena itu terjadi tanpa disengaja, cinta memang begitu. _

_Berselingkuh? _

_Well, bukankah sesuatu yang ditutupi lama kelamaan akan terkelupas maksudnya akan terbuka? Sekeras apapun kau menutupi hubunganmu dengan selingkuhanmu secepat itulah hubungan itu akan terungkap keberadaannya, walaupun kau berusaha keras untuk membantahnya tapi suata saat tidak ada lagi yang bisa kau bantah. _

_._

_Seperti biasa, ketika malam datang keduanya selalu bersama menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk sekedar bercerita tentang pengalaman sewaktu kecil ataupun sekedar melepas rasa rindu dengan sebuah kecupan lembut. Waktu mereka untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua bisa dibilang sangat sedikit karena keduanya sama-sama memiliki pasangan._

_Kyungsoo dengan Jongin._

_Luhan dengan Sehun._

_Kyungsoo tersenyum senang melihat dan mendengarkan orang yang berada dihadapannya tengah menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang sangat ia sukai yaitu 'Nothing On You' dari Bruno Marz ft Bob. Terkadang ia ikut menyanyikan bait demi bait membuat sebuah kalaborasi yang indah. "Kau luar biasa hyung!" gumam Kyungsoo dengan mata bulatnya yang berbinar dan sialnya menggemaskan membuat sang lawan bicara yang mendengarnya tersenyum._

_"Nothing On You Baby.." suara lembut Luhan mengakhiri lagu tersebut. Kyungsoo bertepuk tangan lalu tertawa kecil membuat mulutnya berbentuk seperti hati. Luhan memajukan bibirnya mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba memerah dengan aksi Luhan yang begitu tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo otomatis memejamkan mata doenya ketika Luhan mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir plumnya tapi Luhan malah menjitaki kepalanya. _

_"Kau kena!" ujar Luhan jahil dengan seringaian diwajahnya. Kyungsoo melotot sempurna karena kaget mendapat jitakan bukan sebuah ciuman, padahal ia sangat rindu dengan bibir Luhan yang sialnya menjadi candu baginya._

_Kyungsoo beranjak dari sofa tempat keduanya sedari tadi menghabiskan waktu dengan kesal, Luhan yang menyadari Kekasihnya akan meninggalkannya segera menarik lengan Kyungsoo lalu mencium bibir plum Kyungsoo dengan lembut. _

_Tidak sampai beberapa detik ciuman itu terlepas, Luhan tersenyum lalu mengecup kening Kyungsoo. "Selamat malam, semoga aku ada dimimpimu. Aku mencintamu D.O Kyungsoo!" bisik Luhan tepat ditelinga Kyungsoo sembari tersenyum lebar ketika mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya diam menerima perlakuan dari Luhan yang tidak pernah ia duga. _

_Sepeninggalan Luhan masuk kekamarnya, Kyungsoo akhirnya mengumamkan sesuatu. "Aku juga sangat mencintamu hyung" desah Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. Sudah 3 bulan ia bersama Luhan menghabiskan waktu walapun selalu dimalam hari agar member lain tidak mengetahui kedekatan keduanya yang terbilang cukup intens. _

_Resiko yang dibilang besar tapi mereka tidak punya pilihan lagi. _

_Mereka berselingkuh dan untungnya tidak ada yang mengetahui hubungan itu. Baik Jongin maupun Sehun tetap berprilaku seperti biasa pada kekasihnya malah semakin menunjukkan kemesraannya didepan publik. Contohnya saja Jongin yang selalu menatap mata Kyungsoo ketika interview dan mau tak mau Kyungsoo juga harus menatap mata sang kekasih atau memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo yang tentu saja membuat para penggemar keduanya berteriak histeris._

_Walaupun terkadang ia lebih sering mencuri pandang kearah Luhan._

_Sementara Luhan dan Sehun, hubungannya masih seperti dulu. Romantis dan selalu membuat iri para member termasuk Kyungsoo, oh bukan iri tapi cemburu. Entah sampai kapan hubungan Luhan dan Kyungsoo akan tertutup rapat, mereka juga tidak pernah tau. _

_Tetapi hebatnya, Baik Luhan maupun Kyungsoo sudah mempersiapkan resiko yang akan mereka hadapi ketika Hubungan terlarang mereka diketahui Kai atau Sehun bahkan oleh member lain. Bukankah lebih baik jujur daripada harus bertahan dengan sebuah kebohongan?_

_Tapi tentunya untuk jujur dari sebuah kebohongan perlu waktu._

_Next or END?_

_Hai ^~^_

_entah darimana aku dapet inspirasi buat sequel FF ini soalnya respondnya cukup baik jadi aku pengen buat sequelnya ;u; part ini seperti prolog jadi kalau misalnya ga ngerti kalian mesti baca pelan-pelan biar paham soalnya gaya bahasa author emang rada alay ;_;_

_btw thanks banget yang mau ngoment FF abal ini, terharu banget serius. oke ini alay /slapped._

_jadi gimana tanggapan reader-nim next atau berhenti sampai disini? _

_Segitu aja, see yaa o/o_


End file.
